thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiburi (A Crocodile's Journey)
Kiburi is a male crocodile, a former member of Makuu's Float, and leader of his own. After a failed attempt on Simba's life, he and his followers were banished to the Outlands. Background Kiburi was the sole survivor of his clutch, and he and his mother wandered through the harsh African landscape, eventually joining up with Akina and her mother. Shortly after, they encountered and joined Pua's float. Years later, Kiburi had developed romantic feelings for Akina, but lost to Makuu in the Upenduwa for the right to mate. Eventually, the bitterness and grief of having lost Akina to Makuu led him to betray them both, which got him banished from the Pride Lands. Personality Kiburi is selfish and arrogant, with no respect for authority. He is a somewhat violent speaker, and believes that crocodiles are superior to all other animals, even to the point where he thinks that they should rule the Pride Lands. Additionally, he is shameless enough to blame his own shortcomings on others. Despite this, Kiburi is not without reason, as he will gladly ally with a cause that will benefit him. In his youth, he was a friendlier crocodile, particularly with his childhood friend, Akina, and as they grew his affection to her transformed into love, but sadly Makuu won her over before he had a chance. Because of the unrequited love, Kiburi became embittered and felt betrayed by both Makuu and Akina, but took out his frustration on the former since he'd never even think of hurting Akina. Appearance Kiburi is a long, sleek crocodile with large, sharp teeth and patterns emerging from under his tail along with two dark green spots under his chin. A Crocodile's Journey Relationships Makuu Although they met as hatchlings, they never got along. This rivalry increased when they matured into adults, particularly when Makuu got interested in Akina. Upon losing to Makuu in the Upenduwa, ''his loathing towards him intensified. When Makuu matured and Akina finally accepted, Kiburi's jealously and loathing turned into envy and hatred, and view to make Makuu pay for taking everything away from him, overall of all Akina's love. Akina Since they were hatchlings, Kiburi harbored special affection for Akina, which blossomed into love when they grew up, but he was devastated when he lost the right to have her as a mate to Makuu. He was still hopeful, though, since Akina still preferred him over Makuu, and thought he could eventually rechallenge Makuu to the ''Upenduwa to win Akina's affection. Unfortunately, this wouldn't come to be, since Akina could only see Kiburi as a friend and brother-like figure, and when Makuu changed she fell in love with him. Kiburi was brokenhearted by the 'betrayal', but even though he alienated from Akina and plotted to somehow have revenge on Makuu (as mad as he could be at her, he could never harm her), his love for her never died. Akina felt partly regretful that it had come to this between them. Gallery The last time by ladyanaconda-dc1xbwc.jpg|Kiburi watches on, heartbroken, as Akina and Makuu become a couple. Trivia * He and Akina were childhood friends. * Despite being madly in love with Akina, he is willing to kill her mate, which would cause her a lot of pain had he succeeded. ** Perhaps he hoped he could win her back if he got Makuu out of the way. * His favorite prey is antelope. * He is slightly younger than Makuu, but older than Akina. Category:Ladyanaconda Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Crocodiles Category:Adults Category:A Crocodile's Journey Category:Leaders